Mad Mad school?
by Azkabanzprincess
Summary: ever seen the shw Mad Mad house? well its HP style! 7 muggle stufents get to spend a month with The marauders on a wizarding game show where they have to partake in some...odd events


Ok, for all those weirdo's like me who watch the BEST REALITY SHOW EVER: Mad, mad house, I've twisted it up a bit and turned it into mad, mad school. That's right, HOGWARTS! 7 muggles have to spend a week in a month in a school with The trouble makers: James and Sirius, the werewolf: Remus, a vampire: Severus, and a deatheater: Malfoy.Enjoy! The 7 muggles are based on my friends and me. ~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: the Guests ~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~  
  
Tara Nudelman. A 17 year old with brown, red streaked hair. Her hobbies are Witchcraft, rock/punk music and well...Witchcraft. She's a witch...well...she thinks she is...  
  
Nick Speilman. Age: 17, Hair: blonde, hobbies;...he likes blood...a lot...and fire....  
  
Brittany Dollan: 17 years old, brow hair, Also likes witchcraft, obsessed with wolves. Acts very smart.  
  
Lexy Losquadro. Short blonde hair. Tomboyish and smart.  
  
Matt Fiorintino: Tall with brown hair. Smart but kinda weak and pathetic. Funny but quiet.  
  
Kelly Santos, Brown hair, very religious, doesn't believe in witchcraft. Nice, soft spoken, fun to be around.  
  
Pamela (Pammy) Ginsberg. Short. Brown wavey hair. Funny and hyper.  
  
Those were the 7 students from Comsewouge Hgh School chosen to be on a new reality show almost like Mad Mad house....but it was called Mad Mad School.  
  
Tara was the first one to enter the common room. "Whoa...nice place..."  
  
"Yea...if you like that...midevil feeling..." Kelly said, shrugging.  
  
"Aw, Kell, Its awesome and you know it." Tara smirked ad looked around.  
  
"Glad you think so."  
  
The 7 students turned to see a young, very handsome boy, about 17 or 18 with shoulder length black hair and dark blue eyes. "Im Sirius. Sirius Black."  
  
"Tara." "Kelly."  
  
"Pammy."  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Nick."  
  
"Lexy."  
  
"Brittany."  
  
"Well, the others will be here soon. You can all sit down." Sirius said nodding tward the couch. All the girls had their eyes glued to Sirius. Matt and Nick glanced at each other.  
  
Another boy, the same age by the looks of it, came down the stairs into the common room. He had light brown hair and had a book infront of his face.  
  
"Rem...Remus...REMUS!" Sirius said snatching the book from the tawny haired boy.  
  
"Oh...Sorry. Hi. Im Remus Lupin."  
  
"Hi..." The 7 guests murmured.  
  
"Wheres James and those slimy---"Sirius started  
  
"Sirius, don't start." Remus sighed. "Dumbledore said we could only do this if we got along with the slytherins, and your not starting off very well."  
  
"Sor-ry!"  
  
"You should be..."  
  
"So where--?"  
  
"Lily! Im sorry!" "James Potter, I told you a thousand times NO! And the fact that you just spilled frog brains on me is NOT going to help your chances!" "Lily! Common! I said I was sorry!"  
  
A red headed Girl stormed in. Her robes were covered in slimey green stuff.  
  
"Evans, nice to see you." Sirius said grinning.  
  
"Piss off, Black." She went up the stairs. A door was heard slamming.  
  
A tall boy with messy black hair and glasses walked in. "Er...That didn't go too well...Oh, Hi, Im James Potter. You must be the Muggles! ...I mean the students from the American school...."  
  
"Yea...." The muggles said feeling awkward.  
  
"Where are Snape and Malfoy?" James asked.  
  
"I dunno and I don't care." Sirius shrugged. He and James laughed. Remus scowled.  
  
There was a muffled sound from behind the portrait hole that they had all entered from.  
  
"Say the password snivellus!" Sirius laughed.  
  
Another muffled sound.  
  
"It's 'Snivelus smells.'" James said. Even Remus laughed at that.  
  
In walked a greasy looking boy with a hooked nose followed by a blonde kid.  
  
"Sorry we're late. Someone set traps in the halls leading from the dungeons." The blonde scowled. Sirius and James attempted to look innocent.  
  
"Well...let's get started." Remus said.  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: you likey? You reviewy! ...reveiwy? 


End file.
